


You Aren't Alone

by magiteks



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, M/M, basically its a comfort from crying fic, im emo and god i love my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiteks/pseuds/magiteks
Summary: They don’t know the secrets he hides nor the sadness he holds, kept hidden behind the happy demeanour he seems to uphold but they’ve all heard him cry alone at night.[just some good old fashioned promptio comfort angst]





	

It’s hard being out here, for everyone but it’s even harder for the young blonde. They don’t know the secrets he hides nor the sadness he holds, kept hidden behind the happy demeanour he seems to uphold but they’ve all heard him cry alone at night.  
It starts off with a familiar shuffling, the quick movements of someone trying to get back to sleep, the irregular breathing and then the sobs hit.  
The cries are muffled, hidden behind shaking hands as Prompto lies there, cold and alone, sobs slipping through his fingers, tears leaving damp patches on the jumper he lays on.

Tonight, Gladio’s the one who hears him, he hears the sobbing and then the cursing.  
“Pull yourself together...” Prompto murmurs to himself, nails digging into his palms as he lays there, curled up, shivering from the cold, the ground hard beneath him.  
There's so many reasons as to why he cries - it's the fear of the not being good enough, the overwhelming sense of self doubt, self hatred and lack of love to himself. The constant overthinking of the fact that maybe...if things hadn't happened, would he still be alive? He isn't as strong as the others and god he won't let himself forget it.

It’s not an unnatural thing, to hear Prompto crying to himself but that doesn’t mean it gets any easier to listen to.  
Gladio pushes himself up just a little on his elbows, turning so he's lying on his back, listening to the smaller boy cry.  
It does hurt, it hurts a lot to think that someone who spends all day being happy, spends the night so vulnerable, crying but Gladio won't speak, he won't let Prompto know that he's awake in fear of embarrassing the other - being caught crying isn't exactly something of strength.  
Gladio listens, the curses and the hatred dripping from Promptos voice as he begs himself to stop crying, to get a grip, to face the reality that ‘this is life, jackass. Suck it up.’  
There's a moments pause in the crying, a sniffle followed by shuffling again as Prompto pushes himself up off the ground and crawls forwards, unzipping the tent with trembling hands before he slips out, seamlessly into the night around him.  
Gladio stays put, the gentle giant not daring to move yet as the moonlight pushes past the small gap that Prompto left, the soft buzz of crickets joining the gentle sobs of the broken boy from outside.

Five minutes pass and that's enough, for Gladio at least. He's a man of emotion, as is everyone and he sits up, careful not to wake the other two beside him as he slips on a jumper and joins the boy, who’s mourning to the moon and the stars above him.  
Once Gladio’s out of the tent, the chill hits him like a splash of cold water in the morning, the chill making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end.  
It's pretty tonight, the dark blue mingling with the specks of starlight, casting long shadows as Gladio walks forwards to the edge of the rock they set up camp on, where Prompto was.

The blonde let his legs swing over the edge, the land below being the one to catch his tears as they fell.  
Though he doesn't notice Gladio at first until he sits down, looking at the pair of legs that joined his over the edge.  
And it's silent between them, no words, no ‘are you okay?’ or ‘it'll be fine.’, just the mutual comfort of each other as Prompto shows his emotions so easily on his sleeve, tears still falling.  
But Gladio’s there for him, he makes that apparent for him, as he always has done and Prompto couldn't appreciate that more.  
“...Ignis once told me that it's okay to cry.” Prompto murmurs as he raises his hand to wipe his own tears, goosebumps on his arms as the chill hits him the same as it did Gladio. The silence broken.  
“I’m not weak, am I?” It's a rhetorical question which Prompto knows the answer too already but, Gladio shakes his head, looking ahead of him at the moonlit scenery.  
“Not at all, blondie. You aren't alone in this.” He murmurs, voice thick with the remnants of sleep as he looks over at Prompto - looking at the boy who's been through as much as anyone of them have.  
To Gladio, Prompto is a picture book; easy to read but you need to look at the pictures properly to get the full story.  
And that's what Prompto is. A book unfinished, full of pictures and secret messages. Passages that many have theories about when they walk down, reading up on the boy full of mysteries.

There's silence between them once more as the gentle sobs soon stopped, Prompto just looking ahead of him as he wipes his eyes once more, removing any trace of his tears.  
The smaller boy turns to look at Gladio, blue eyes dulled by the darkness surrounding them - though still beautiful.  
“Thank you, Gladio...”  
A thank you for being there for him, a thank you for not calling him weak, a thank you for all the times Gladio has protected him.  
A thank you for now and a thank you for the future.

Gladio just smiles, it's almost sympathetic but accepting as he extends his arm around Prompto, bringing the smaller closer to him. Promptos head resting against his chest, able to hear the others steady heartbeat..  
They don't go back to sleep after that - they see the sun rising on the east horizon ahead of them and decide to stay up, watching the rays of sunshine push through the darkness that plagued the night.  
Watching the sunrise together is certainly something.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so ! this is the first piece ive written in...just under a year and it was based off a tweet my friend made !!  
> i love promptio to pieces so, enjoy!  
> thank u to tia and beth for technically beta'ing this!
> 
> please feel free to leave comments / feedback or anything! its greatly appreciated!


End file.
